Experimento 104
by Clearke
Summary: Navatsy, Mantrofol y Fraskot han desarrollado un experimento que consta en quitar la libertad de las personas de 20 años de edad encerrándolas entre murallas por cada tres parejas, quienes no logren entrar serán ejecutados. Navatsy tiene a lo Omegas y Alfas destinados. Mantrofol desarrolló el gen 3-LX que los obliga a enamorarse. Fraskot ofrece a que tienen una unión invisible.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1:**

La fecha había llegado, era el momento del año en que se formaban las parejas para enviar a las murallas del aislamiento, donde se les robaba la libertad a los chicos "problemáticos" de 20 años. Las reglas decían, también, que si sobrevivían hasta cumplir los 60 años, eran libres de vivir de nuevo con el resto de la sociedad, formada por ancianos, niños y adolescentes.

-Esto es una mierda- murmura entre dientes Levi Ackerman cuando vio el sobre con su futuro escrito.

Un agente de la policía militar había tocado su puerta esa mañana, al abrir el hombre simplemente dejó en sus manos el sobre y se fue por donde vino sin decir una sola palabra.

-Hijo de puta con su peluca barata- seguía quejándose Levi.

Esto era suficiente. No quería saber el nombre de quién sería su pareja y estaría obligado a amar por el gen 3-LX que le inyectarían dentro de una hora.

Aún lanzando insultos al aire, se apresura a abrir el sobre. La hoja estaba llena de información sobre lo que sucedería en el experimento 104 y explicaba detalladamente lo que hacia en su cerebro el gen. No estaba para leer tanta mierda. Termina por saltarse todo hasta vislumbrar el nombre de se futura pareja.

Mikaela Shindo.

Y no, no era una mujer. Le conocía gracias a que estaban forzados a convivir más con quienes tienen su misma edad. Mikaela era alguien que no sonreía mucho, aunque Levi no podía hablar de eso, ya que él tampoco hacía ese tipo de cosas. Mikaela era alguien extraño, como él, por lo que dudaba que se llevaran como pareja si ese estúpido gen no estuviese de por medio.

Dejando el sobre guardado en un cajón del mueble más viejo de casa, se pone en marcha para ir a la OTP, organización donde se establece en que muralla vivirá.

Levi Ackerman realmente no sabía que quería más, si ser reclutado a el aislamiento o fusilado con los que no tenían cupo para vivir más. Luego recordó que, en cualquiera de las dos situaciones, a él le daba igual, su libertad sería tomada por la fuerza sin poder luchar si quiera.

No le tomó mucho tiempo caminar desde su casa hasta la organización que le encerraría hasta los 60, menos iba a tardarse en llegar a las oficinas de traslado, donde una señora mayor lo vio con lastima al entregarle otro sobre con su información personal, le dijo que debía apresurarse para llegar a la habitación 286, donde su pareja esperaba para ser inyectados.

No revisó ese sobre, tampoco lo vio más que cuando la señora se lo entregó, su sentencia aún no la conocía por completo, solo se dejó guiar hasta la sala de inyección.

No tocó la puerta, simplemente entró, encontrándose con Mikaela.

-Levi- saluda.

-Mika- murmura.

Fríos. La chica que los atendía les ve con pena, sabe que les costará adaptarse a lo que cambiará las ideas del amor que cada uno tiene.

-Solo será un momento- les promete, algo que los sorprende-. Perdón, yo realmente me siento mal cada vez que hago esto.

-Entonces ¿Por qué trabajas de esto?- pregunta directo el rubio.

-Lo sabrás algún día, por ahora basta con que me disculpe.

Al menos unos diez frascos están puestos de manera organizada frente a ellos dos. La chica los hace recostarse en las sillas y les conecta unos extraños aparatos en los brazos. No hay dolor, pero si una vibración que les recorre todo el cuerpo. Cuando creen que todo terminó, en ese momento, un pinchazo de dolor les recorre la espina dorsal, haciéndolos gritar por lo fuerte que es. En medio de todo el dolor provocado por esos aparatos, la chica se las arregló para inyectar el gen en cada uno, dejando dormidos a los dos chicos al terminar de hacerlo.

-Perdón- vuelve a disculparse la chica-. No se ven como personas que merezcan permanecer aislados del resto.

Sale de la habitación, ya es trabajo de alguien más transportalos al camión con los demás inyectados.

Tres hombres entran, los colocan en una plancha de metal para transportarlos, ya era un poco tarde, sino llegaban a tiempo y el camión los abandonaba tendrían que asesinarlos con otra inyección.

Por suerte aún los estaban esperando, subieron los cuerpos con cuidado, no podían lastimarlos o el gen reaccionaría de modo contrario.

Mikaela y Levi tuvieron un viaje de cinco horas, las murallas estaban muy apartadas de la civilización, en ningún momento del trayecto ellos pudieron despertar.

Al llegar, algunos hombres se encargaron de llevarlos directamente hasta la muralla correspondiente.

-Levi Ackerman y Mikaela Shindo- murmura uno de los hombres al dejar los cuerpos inconscientes dentro de la casa frente a los otros cuatro sujetos de prueba.

-¿Ellos son los 3-LX? No se ven muy bien- comenta el Alfa Eren Jeager cuando los hombres se van.

Yuuichiro Amane, el Omega de Jeager, se acerca con cuidado a los chicos, por algún motivo siente que conoce al rubio. Por otro lado, Eren quiere ver más de cerca el rostro de Levi Ackerman, lo atrae su belleza pálida.

-¿Cuando irán a despertar?- pregunta Ciel Phantomhive, acercándose.

-No sé, ni me importa- es la respuesta que da Alois Trancy antes de marcharse de la sala.

-Ese estúpido...- murmura con odio.

-Ciel- lo corta Eren-, pueden matarte por no seguir las reglas.

El chico se traga las palabras, no tiene sentido discutir con Eren, siendo él como es, seguro lo delataría con el supervisor y lo fusilarían frente a la mugrienta muralla junto a su estúpida pareja.

-Están... Están despertando- avisa Yuuichiro al notar movimiento.

Levi es el primero de los dos en abrir los ojos, se ve muy cansado, lo primero que ve (por desgracia para la prueba) no es a Mika, si no que a Eren, que parece confundido.

-¿Tú eres...?- pregunta, incorporándose.

-Eren Jeager- se presenta mientras lo ayuda a bajar de la "cama" de metal- ¿Y tú?

-Levi Ackerman- se presenta dando un apretón de manos.

A su lado, Mikaela despierta para encontrarse con el dulce rostro de Yuuichiro, parece muy preocupado y eso le inspira ternura.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunta, atontado.

-Yuuichiro Amane- le sonríe.

Mika se incorpora y de un salto ya está en el suelo, junto a él.

-Mikaela Shindo- le tiende la mano.

-Es un nombre típico de chica- se ríe Yuuichiro mientras toma su mano.

Chispas instantáneas... Pero... ¿Por qué?

Levi puede notarlo perfectamente, algo que le da paz y miedo. Teme que descubran que Mikaela puede enamorarse de alguien más aún habiendo sido inyectado con el gen.

-Él es Mikaela- desvía la atención de Eren hacía el otro chico-. Mika, él es Eren Jeager.

Saludos cordiales, deben pasar unos 40 años juntos así que ¿Por qué no ser amables?

-Yo soy Ciel Phantomhive- se presenta el quinto presente.

Levi y Mikaela se acercan a saludarlo, era un chico de menor estatura, muy pequeño para tener 20 años.

-¿Quién falta...?- antes de que Mikaela termine de formular la pregunta Alois Trancy entra de nuevo en la habitación.

-Yo soy Alois Trancy, no estoy nada interesado en conocer o llevarme bien con alguno de ustedes más que con mi pareja- ese chico tenía el don de ser odiado con un par de primeras palabras-. Ciel, vámonos.

-Vete tú, yo sí quiero tener amigos- responde, cruzando los brazos.

En el silencio inesperado que causó ese pequeño comentario tres golpes dieron a la puerta.

-Yo voy- Eren comienza a caminar hacía la puerta pero lo frena el sonido de la misma abriéndose.

-Buenas tardes- entra un hombre alto y de traje. Formal-. Me presento, chicos, soy su supervisor, mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis. Necesito que todos ustedes tomen asiento en la mesa, así podré explicarles a cada uno las reglas de este lugar.

Sin rechistar se dirigen al comedor, siendo guiados por Sebastian. Toman lugar al lado de sus respectivas parejas, el supervisor solo observa a los nuevos.

-Ahora- comienza-, la explicación de ¿Qué harán aquí? Bueno, estar aquí les deja firmemente un empleo o varios para ganar su alimento y vestuario, pueden elegir lo que quieran desarrollar, no importa, todo lo que hagan se irá a una de las tres centrales de la OTP, ellos deciden a donde enviarlo o desecharlo, yo solo veré su desempeño, si han dado lo mejor que pueden, tendrán comida para el día siguiente, de otro modo tendrán que compartir o dejar a alguien con hambre. ¿Preguntas?

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- pregunta Ciel, embelesado con la voz de ese hombre.

Él sonríe.

-Lo que quieran. Dibujo, escultura, escritura, pintura, arquitectura, electrónica, etcétera. Ustedes me dicen y yo les traigo los utensilios. Así que, por favor, diganme lo que quieran que les traiga para mañana a las 06:30 a.m.

-Escritura- responde Ciel.

-Escultura- responde Mika.

-Pintura- responde Eren.

-Quiero componer canciones- suelta Alois.

-¿Podemos hacer algo juntos?- pregunta Yuu.

-Ponganse de acuerdo.

Levi ve a Yuu unos segundos.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de la limpieza- propone.

-¡Increíble! Mañana regreso a verlos con el cargamento- él se levanta-. Si quieren hacer alguna otra pregunta yo vivo al la orilla del lago. Busquen sus habitaciones, dentro de poco tiempo caerán sus maletas personales.

-Gracias- responden todos.

Sebastian se marcha, dando fin a la reunión.

Respiran libremente. Ese era el hombre que podía dar la orden de fusilamiento.

Ahora todos se conocían. Había comenzado la cuenta de los 40 o 50 años juntos.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2:

Apenas unas horas más tarde una cápsula cayó cerca de la casa, tuvieron que salir para tomar sus maletas. Algo así serían las cosas ahora, solo cambiaría si no hacían bien sus trabajos.

-Deberíamos comenzar a ordenar- afirma Eren.

-¿Quieren que comencemos a limpiar?- pregunta Yuuichiro, tomando parte de lo suyo.

-Buena idea- sonríe Ciel- ¿Los ayudo?

-Gracias- contesta Levi.

Así fue como los chicos se dividieron el trabajo, unos colocan sus cosas en las habitaciones limpias mientras los otros terminan los cuartos de la casa.

Al finalizar la organización, todos notan lo inevitable: Levi está más enamorado de la limpieza que de Mikaela.

-Ya van a ser las 6- se sorprende Mikaela.

-Estoy agotado- Yuuichiro se deja caer en el sofá de la sala.

-¿Quieres dormir, amor?- Eren se acerca para cargarlo, dejando sonrojado a Yuuichiro, luego dirigiéndose a los demás-, bajo en unos minutos.

Eren se va con su pareja en brazos, algo incómodo queda en el lugar ¿Qué será? Nadie lo sabe... Oh, y luego entra Alois Trancy.

-¿Ya terminaron?- neutral, no parece querer ser desagradable.

-Sí- responde Mikaela utilizando el mismo tono.

-¿Y qué cenaremos?

Ciel lo ve con un poco de sorpresa, ese chico nunca había hablado tanto sin parecer que hace burla.

-Aún no sabemos... Pero iré a preguntarle al señor Sebastian- responde, dándose prisa para salir de esa casita.

Para Ciel no es nada fácil acoplarse a ese ambiente, es muy distinto al que tenia en Fraskot, al menos ahí podía salir al lugar que quisiera a cualquier hora y no compartía habitación con nadie. Entre pensamientos sobre su antigua vida el chico llega a la casa al lado del río.

Sin pensarlo dos veces toca la puerta.

-¿Sí?- Sebastian sale, va vestido únicamente con una toalla a la cintura.

El rostro entero de Ciel se tiñe de rojo al notarlo.

-Yo... Nosotros- tartamudea, nunca había visto a alguien más así; semidesnudo.

Sebastian sonríe, mórbido, es un hombre atractivo y lo sabe, aunque no sea eso lo que cause el sonrojo del menor.

-¿Qué sucede, Ciel?- pregunta divertido.

El chico toma aliento, dirige su mirada a la de Sebastian e intenta hablar lo más claro que puede.

-¡Todos se pregunta que comeremos hoy!- suelta un medio grito, nervioso.

-Oh, disculpenme, me atrasé con el baño pero ya les llevo la comida- le da espacio para entrar-, pasa, ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Ciel entra con un poco de inseguridad, en ningún momento olvida que ese es el hombre capaz de dar la orden para que su vida termine. Es atemorizante quedarse a solas con él.

-Están en la cocina- dice, cerrando la puerta-. Esperame ahí, yo tengo que terminar de cambiarme.

Lo ve subir las escaleras antes de caminar a la única habitación del pasillo que tiene la luz encendida.

La cocina era un lugar cálido ¿Por qué esa casa le daba esa sensación?

Entre las divagaciones, Ciel se sienta en una de las dos sillas alrededor de la mesa. Es un lugar realmente pequeño ¿Por qué el supervisor no tenía más lujos?

-Disculpa, Ciel, me demoró un poco encontrar la ropa ¿Nos vamos ya?

Sebastian entra con rapidez, ignorando lo lindo que se ve Ciel ahí sentado. Era un chico realmente pequeño.

-Sí...- susurra, levantándose.

Ciel ayuda con una canasta mientras Sebastian lleva la caja, salen de su casa con la luz de la luna únicamente, caminan cerca.

-¿Realmente amas a Trancy?- pregunta, Ciel siente eso como una bofetada gélida al corazón.

- _Tengo que hacerlo_ \- responde quedo.

Sebastian sonríe por la respuesta, sin querer, le hace gracia, lo que solo hace que Ciel le tome un poco de odio.

Al llegar a la casa de las parejas el ambiente es cálido pero frío a la vez, como si toda la casa hemanara calor pero los cuerpos dentro lo repelieran.

Era incómodo.

-¡Estamos en casa!- saluda Sebastian-. Y traemos la comida.

 _¿Por qué suena como si fuésemos una pareja feliz que acaba de llegar con sus hijos?,_ Ciel está ligeramente molesto.

Alois es el primero en salir, abre la puerta para dejar pasar a Sebastian y ayudar a Ciel con la canasta.

-¡Sebastian! ¿Comerá con nosotros?- pregunta Eren cuando ellos llegan a la cocina.

-Sí, siempre comeré con ustedes- guiña un ojo.

Levi se levanta del sillón donde se encontraba al lado de Mikaela para salir de la habitación.

-¿Levi? ¿A donde vas?- Mikaela va detrás de él.

-A llamar a Yuuichiro para comer- le aclara, dejándolo tranquilo. O eso aparenta.

Entre Eren, Alois, Mika y Sebastian hicieron la cena, carne y puré de papas, más de lo que solían comer en sus días fuera de las murallas.

-Oh, tengo algo que explicarles- comenta Sebastian al terminar la cena-. Pero primero, a ustedes les toca lavar.

Levi, Yuuichiro y Ciel lavaron, como Sebastian les ordenó, en el menor tiempo posible. Al terminar, la explicación comenzó.

Sebastian había sido claro con las instrucciones: la orden de fusilamiento se daría para la pareja que no haya sellado el vínculo esa noche.

-Así los dejo- sonríe antes de marcharse.

También se habían enterado de que él comería con ellos todos los días, si alguien no estaba listo para comer a la hora en que él repartía las provisiones, esa persona quedaba sin comer.

La primera noche que pasaron juntos fue extraña.

Levi seguía rabiando, simplemente no quería que ese rubio se quedara con el último trozo de su libertad.

-No estoy dispuesto a hacerlo- asegura cuando ellos quedan en la oscuridad de su habitación.

-Ni yo, pero son reglas... A menos que quieras que nos maten.

Levi suspira, resignado, termina por desvestirse, no quiere arrastrar a alguien más con su plan suicida. Era mejor morir solo, arrastrar a su _"pareja"_ en eso sería tedioso.

-Nunca más pasará- promete Mikaela-. Perdón.

-Olvidalo y apurate- ordena Levi, no es totalmente sumiso, nunca lo sería con él.

Tendrán que acostumbrarse a eso, hacer esas _cosas_ no era para nada lindo si ninguno sentía algo por el otro. Entonces, al finalizar el acto sexual, ambos lo notaron: ¿Por qué no sentían amor por el otro aún?

En el momento en que iban a mencionar el tema, los cortaron los sonidos de gozo de Eren y Yuu. Gemidos. El Alfa y el Omega habían soltado las feromonas necesarias para disfrutar su primera noche juntos.

Un dolor extraño se situó en el pecho de ambos 3-LX.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Levi a la oscuridad.

-Perdón- Mikaela lo abraza.

En este abrazo no hay calor, sus corazones mantienen un ritmo normal, no existen los nervios ni las mariposas en el estómago ¡Aquí no se siente ni un gramo de amor!

Terminan por dormirse, así, juntos para no morir de frío y ayudarse a sopesar el dolor.

-¡Eren!- en cambio Yuuichiro no para de sentir todas las emociones que se viven sólo al lado de su pareja destinada... Aunque falta algo.

Al terminar el momento, se dedican a descansar en brazos del otro, ambos saben que no están del todo bien.

-¿Eren?- Yuuichiro decide hablar.

-¿Sí, amor?- le da caricias mientras él se acomoda en su pecho.

-¿No sientes... Que algo falta?

Eren piensa un poco la pregunta.

-Sí, lo siento, pero demosle tiempo.

Yuuichiro cierra los ojos, no satisfecho pero resignado. Eren lo sigue, dejando que el sueño lo tome.

Por otro lado, Ciel y Alois llegan a un acuerdo, solo por salvarse harán eso.

Sí, una noche realmente extraña y gélida.


End file.
